


Whenever You're in Trouble

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Cooking, Cute, Doctor AU, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romantic Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Ignis comes home from his job at the hospital, looking forward to a rare weekend off. Gladio surprises him with dinner, and helps take care of him during a slight accident in the kitchen.





	Whenever You're in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for you Kiri! :D

The first thing to greet Ignis when he walked into their house was the scent of something cooking. At the sound of the door opening, Gladio poked his head out from the kitchen and offered his lover a warm smile.

“Hey, Iggy. Dinner’s almost ready. I managed to beat most of the traffic on the way back from work today so I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Ignis smiled in return, though weary. It felt like it took considerable effort to move. He was exhausted, after a long day at work; meetings, procedures, travel, and paperwork. So much paperwork. He thought his eyes would give out on him if he had to read another word.

“Thank you, Gladio,” Ignis offered as he shrugged off his heavy work bags. Gladio disappeared into the kitchen for a brief moment to set down the ladle he’d been holding so he could hug Ignis with free use of his hands. The moment Gladio’s warm arms wrapped around him, Ignis let out the sigh he’d been holding in all evening and closed his eyes. His hands slowly found their way around Gladio’s waist. After the hectic day he had, this was just the remedy his exhausted soul needed.

When Gladio pulled away, head toward the bubbling sound emanating from the soup pot on their kitchen’s tiny stove, Ignis smiled and reached for Gladio’s hand to give a gentle squeeze. “So, what are you making tonight?”

“Potato soup. I’m almost done, all that I have to do is chop up some chives to sprinkle on the top. The recipe said it was optional, but I thought I should go for it. You’re worth every extra step, you know.”

“You spoil me,” Ignis chuckled, letting Gladio wrap a hand around his waist to pull him into the kitchen.

“Only the best for my hard-working doctor, right? You’ve got a whole weekend off, so let me spoil you, hm?” Gladio winked, and Ignis felt a light pink threatening to show on his cheeks.

Gladio walked around the kitchen, gathering various things to finish up the soup and when he reached for the bundle of chives, Ignis offered a hand.

“I’ll get these, if you get the bowls ready?”

“Sounds good, but after this you gotta take it easy, okay?” Gladio offered his signature smile again as he flourished the bundle of chives in his hand as if it were a bouquet of flowers; the gesture rang with cheesiness but it was just so Gladio that it made Ignis laugh in a sudden unexpected burst.

“Alright.” Ignis spoke, faint laughter still bubbling up every now and then as he set to cutting the chives. He chopped them finely, but as he worked, he caught a brief scent of Gladio’s cologne as he walked by. It was the same cologne he’d worn, his favorite, when they’d first met…

“Ah! Ouch...” 

The exclamation of surprise came the second after the knife had slipped on a stray chive, sliding the blade against his hand by accident. In the next moment, his palm pressed to the wound, doing his best to keep from bleeding onto their floor.

“Shit, Iggy, are you okay? What happened?” Almost immediately, Gladio was at Ignis’ side, taking Ignis’ bleeding palm in his and gingerly pushing Ignis’ fingers back so he could get a look at the cut. “Here, let’s get that cleaned up.”

Ignis frowned, wincing, as he walked with Gladio to their bathroom where they kept their first aid kit. Gladio sat Ignis on the edge of their tub and rummaged around under the sink for the little white box. Out of habit he also washed his hands and pulled on a pair of disposable medical gloves (as Ignis naturally kept these in bulk around the house) and once that was done, he turned to Ignis who still pressed his palm against his other hand to hold back the blood.

“Alright, Iggy, guess it’s my turn to be the doctor, huh?”

Ignis shrugged as Gladio turned on the bathtub’s tap so he could wash the cut. “I suppose so. Although when you suggested I take it easy for the weekend, I wasn’t imagining this. I can take care of my own cuts, this isn’t anything too bad…”

“I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I? Even if you’re a doctor, doctors need to be taken care of, too. Besides, you can't bandage yourself one-handed, can you?”

The thoughtfulness of his lover’s words surprised him. He never really had thought of it before; having been too busy thinking of how to care for others, he never really made time to take care of himself, did he?

Gladio made quick work of cleaning and bandaging Ignis’ injury, fastening everything in place with a piece of medical tape. Once his work was done, Gladio raised the bandaged hand to look at it, turned it over in his own hands, and then leaned down to give the bandages a quick brush of a kiss.

“They say it makes everything better, y’know. You feeling okay now?”

“...much better, thank you, Gladiolus.” Ignis examined the bandages after speaking. Gladio had done a decent job, and it was true, he did feel considerably healed. It was then that he remembered, they had been in the middle of cooking, was their dinner ruined by his distraction? “...Now… about dinner? The soup?”

“Oh—oh, right—I left it simmering, so, no worries about anything getting burned. We’ll put those chives in and then eat, and then, let’s see… can I prescribe you a weekend of rest and trust you’ll do it? Rest, and some much-needed cuddling. I think you’re overdue on that.” Gladio smirked as he pulled his gloves off, discarding them so he could give Ignis’ shoulders a gentle, brief massage.

Ignis couldn’t help but smile, pulling Gladio in for a thankful kiss. “Yes, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of time between classes today since some got cancelled due to the break, so I had to write a little something! Hope you enjoy~
> 
> ((I wrote this while listening to Stand by Me, because, I was struck with the feels--))


End file.
